films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Math!
Math! is the 8th episode of Blue's Clues from Season 2 in the US & the UK. Contents https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/Math!# hide #Characters Present #Summary #Recap #Trivia #Goofs #Gallery Characters Present *Blue *Steve (North America) *Kevin (United Kingdom) *Duarte (Portugal) *Sidetable Drawer *Mailbox *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Paprika *Shovel *Pail *Crows (debut) *Stamp Book *Cash Register (debut) Summary Steve & Blue teach the viewers about counting and doing the math. Recap Steve and Blue are counting along. Steve needed a new crayon, because he can't write very well due to the fact that it's downright puny. He plans to get a new crayon later. Blue wanted to buy something too. Blue has Steve play Blue's Clues to figure out what she wants to buy. Steve gets his notebook from Sidetable. Now, Steve counts out how many clues he had to find which was 3. He takes 10 steps into the kitchen, near an ice cube tray with 10 ice cubes and an ice bucket with 5 ice cubes (1 was behind the other 4, which were stacked in a 2 x 2 square). He counts out 10 ice cubes in the ice cube tray. After counting the ice cubes, the stacked ones in the bucket co lapses to reveal a paw-print on the other ice cube. Steve draws the 1st clue with a nubby crayon. Steve promises that he'll get a new crayon soon. But first, he helps Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper count their apples. Mr. Salt had 3 green one and Mrs. Pepper had 5 red ones. He also had to find out who had more apples. Mrs. Pepper had more apples because 5 > 3. Next, Steve made sure that both Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper had the same number of apples; 4. Then, he had to figure out how many they had altogether to take to the picnic. Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper had 8 apples altogether because 4 + 4 = 8. After that, he counts how many steps it takes to get from the kitchen to the garden. Then, helps Shovel and Pail count their graham crackers. Shovel had 8 and Pail had 7. Now, Steve had to figure out who had more graham crackers. Shovel had more graham crackers because 8 > 7. Then, Steve had to figure out how many they had altogether to take to the picnic. Shovel and Pail had 15 crackers altogether because 7 + 8 = 15. Steve heads back into the kitchen to the area near the sink. On the left side is 1 picnic basket with a picnic blanket and 1 baguette inside it, while on the right side there are 5 cups (1 has a paw-print on it while the others are stacked), 4 stacked plates, and 10 spoons in 2 rows. He asks how many picnic baskets there are, the viewers answer 1. He then ask how many paw prints there are, the viewers also answer 1. When Steve says they are right, the viewers say it's a clue. Steve agrees (1 paw print, 1 clue), before realizing that the viewers found the 2nd clue. He asked where it is. They said it was on the cup. Steve finds it and concludes that their 2nd clue is a cup. He gets his notebook out and draws the 2nd clue with the nubby crayon. In the Mail time segment, Mailbox counts from 25 to 27. After saying hi to Mailbox, Steve asked 27 of what. Mailbox said there there was 27 stamps in his stamp collecting book and shows them to Steve before giving him his letter. In the letter, a group of 4 kids each wanted the same amount of pizza. They each got 1/4 of the pizza. After that, Steve skidoos into the present store. Steve pulls out his wallet and he had 7 Blue dollars. He buys a new crayon which was worth 2 Blue dollars. He had 5 Blue Dollars left because 7 - 2 = 5. Steve wanted to buy something else with what he had leftover. He thought he could buy a pair of green socks, but they were worth 6 Blue Dollars and he was 1 Blue Dollar short. He buys himself a green hat which was worth 3 Blue Dollars and he had 2 Blue Dollars left because 5 - 3 = 2. After purchasing the new crayon and green hat, Steve gets going but finds the 3rd clue on 1 of 2 (the other was sliced in 1/2) lemons. Steve draws the 3rd clue with his new crayon into his notebook. After realizing that they have all 3 clues, Steve skidoos back home with Blue and tries to put all 3 clues together. The clues were ice cubes, a cup and lemons. Steve thought maybe Blue could have a lemon wear the cup as a hat and slip around on the ice cubes. That was a wrong answer. Suddenly, the viewers had answer which was lemonade, because lemonade is made from lemons and ice cubes which is poured into a cup. After figuring out Blue's Clues, Steve & Blue head outside figuring out where they can find some lemonade. Sure enough, they see Shovel and Pail at the toll booth. They had lemonade to sell. Steve had to pay Cash Register 1 Blue Dollar for the lemonade. He did so and Blue got to enjoy it. Steve declares that he has 1 Blue Dollar left in his savings. Steve goes back inside and sings the So Long Song and the episode ends. Trivia *This is the last time that Steve gives an wrong answer. Although he gives out the wrong answer in the later episode Blocks, and gives out wrong guesses in the later episode Blue's Big Costume Party. **In the both later episodes, he does not give a weird answer. *The is the last episode produced in 1997. * The credit still says it was made/aired in 1996. *The video letter segment was directed by Hal Rifken. *This is the last episode to use the drumroll after the 3rd clue is found. *This is 1 of 2 episodes where Steve draws clues with a broken crayon. **The other was Blue Is Frustrated. *When Steve got a new crayon, it looked like just like any crayon he always uses to draw the clues in his notebook. *This is the 2nd time Steve skidoos into the Present Store. He will skidoo there again in the next episode. *This is Blue's 2nd time to skidoo into the present store. *This is the 1st episode with numbers. **The second was Numbers Everywhere!. *This episode used the "A Clue" phrase from Blue Wants to Play a Game and Blue's Surprise at Two O'Clock!. *This is the first episode to use the No it's a clue phrase. *This is the 2nd of 2 bonus episodes on the 2003 DVD release of Blue Takes You to School. *Sidetable's face appears onscreen before Steve interacts with her in this episode. *The Mailtime Song footage was the same footage as What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try? and What Was Blue's Dream About?. *There are 27 stamps in Mailbox's Stamp Book. **There are few stamps from Seasons 1 and 2's flashback. **The stamp on the upper left corner (with a pizza with a 1/4 slice cut from it) looks exactly like the one on this episode's letter, only it is on its right side. *This episode uses the same ice skating theme from the Season 1 episode A Snowy Day. *This was the only time a clue is found in the present store. *This is the 4th time that Steve realizes that the viewer tells him there was a clue after he uses his listening skills. The 1st time was in Mailbox's Birthday, the 2nd time was Blue's Favorite Song, the 3rd time was Blue Goes to the Beach and the 5th time was What Is Blue Trying to Do?. *When Steve counts his steps from the kitchen to the garden, Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper count their apples to 8 in the process. **When they counted to 4 and 8, the numbers appeared on the kitchen doormat. **In the process, a crow perched on the tree for each number counted until 12. Goofs *In the closing credits, Angela Santomero is credited as Angela C. Santomero. *In the Pistas Da Blue version of this episode, when Duarte gets spinned by Blue, his microphone base is shown attached to the back of his pants. *When Steve says "2" a boom mic can be seen on top of the screen, when Steve gets the notebook from Sidetable Drawer a boom mic is seen on the right bottom screen, and in the present store when Steve finds the third clue - lemons, the boom mic is seen on the screen. Gallery https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:320264b.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:206925b.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Math_001.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Math_002.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Math_003.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Math_004.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Pistas_Da_Blue_Season_2_Theme_Math.gif From the Portugal Dub. https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Default_(6).jpg From the Portugal Dub. https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Math_005.jpg Maths uk thumbnail.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Math_006.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Math_007.jpg Ice Cubes https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Math_008.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Math_009.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:466007048_640.jpg Now Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper both have 4 apples. https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Blues-clues-series-2-episode-8.jpg From The UK Dub. https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Math_010.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Math_011.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Math_012.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Default_(4).jpg From the Portugal Dub. https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Math_013.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Math_014.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Math_015.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Math_016.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Math_017.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Math_018.jpg Cup https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:MAIL_Season_2_Episode_8.png https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Shigo_Correio_Geemo_(Math).gif From the Portugal Dub. https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Correio_Season_2_Math.png From the Portugal Dub. https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Math_019.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Math_020.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Math_021.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Math_022.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Math_023.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Math_024.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Math_025.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Math_026.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Math_027.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Math_028.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Math_029.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Math_030.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Math_031.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Math_032.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Math_033.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Math_034.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Math_035.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Math_036.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Math_037.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Default_(3).jpg From the Portugal Dub. https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Math_038.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Math_039.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Math_040.jpg Lemons https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Math_041.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Math_042.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Nm785.gif Wrong answer from the Portugal Dub. https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Math_043.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Math_044.jpg Hqdefault (2).jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Math_045.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Math_046.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Math_047.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Math_048.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Math_049.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Math_050.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Math_051.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Math_052.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Math_053.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Math_054.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Default_(5).jpg From the Portugal Dub. https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Math_055.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ducks.png https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Lemons.png Add a photo to this gallery What Story Does Blue Want to Play? Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme What Is Blue Afraid Of? Magenta Comes Over Blue's News Steve Gets the Sniffles What Does Blue Want to Build? Blue's Senses What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try? What Does Blue Want to Make Out of Recycled Things? What Was Blue's Dream About? Blue's ABCs Math! Blue's Birthday What Does Blue Want to Do with Her Picture? What Does Blue Want to Do on a Rainy Day? Blue's Surprise at Two O'Clock! The Lost Episode! Blue's Sad Day What Game Does Blue Want to Learn? What Did Blue See? Nurture! Blue Is Frustrated What Is Blue Trying to Do? Mechanics! }} Kevin Gets the Sniffles What Does Blue Want to Build? Blue's Senses What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try? What Does Blue Want To Make Out of Recycled Things? What Was Blue's Dream About? Math! Blue's Birthday What Does Blue Want To Do With Her Picture? }} Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Season 2 Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Steve Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Blue's Clues UK Episodes Category:Blue's Clues UK Season 2 Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki Category:Incorrect Answers Category:No It's A Clue Math! Category:Notebook What Story Does Blue Want to Play? Category:Notebook Mailbox's Birthday Category:That Way What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try? Category:A Clue Math! Category:Thinking Chair What Was Blue's Dream About? Category:A Clue A Clue The Grow Show Category:No Blue's News Category:Sidetable Drawer Steve Gets the Sniffles Category:There She Is Snack Time Category:Yes What Does Blue Need? Category:No What Is Blue Afraid Of? Category:Right There Math! Category:Pawprint What Story Does Blue Want to Play? Category:A Clue Blue Wants to Play a Game!